


Gremlins, but horny

by TannicFlesh



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Femdom (light), Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Goblins, Gremlins, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Spanking, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannicFlesh/pseuds/TannicFlesh
Summary: Timmy is your average high school junior, a bit aimless and disaffected, feels very out of place amongst the ambitious peers at his private high school. As a horny teenager, he is sometimes scared by the dirty porn he jerks off too, and wonders if there is something wrong with him.The one bright spot is his unique pet - pal really - Waz, who is a "Mogwai".When Waz goes missing Timmy is distraught, and alone. But when he shows up again very, very different - Tim's life takes a turn for the chaotic.[Note: this was inspired by fapping to Narse's Gremlin art on Furranity]
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Be Careful what you Fap To

** Wednesday  **

I’m never gonna get laid.

It’s not that I’m ugly or anything, I think I’m kind of cute, it’s just that I’m a total wimp - I would wimp out totally if I had the opportunity, I’m too nervous to even download an app (even if I’m underage). I also think I’m probably a huge pervert, and it scares me. It’s so easy to find dirty porn online, and I keep finding dirtier and dirtier stuff: last night I jerked off to a video I downloaded with a young guy who kind of looked like me tied to some metal device, being fucked hard from behind as someone pisses in his face, slapping him. 

Whenever I come I get this panicky feeling, like I’ve done something terrible by looking at it, that there’s something really fucked up about me because I keep jerking off to porn like that. I deleted all my videos once - I like to download the _really_ hot ones - but I always end up finding more. I’ve even ordered a dildo off of Amazon, and since sophomore year I’ve used it hundreds of times, fucking myself with it as I piss all over myself, or practicing deepthroating like those guys in the videos - its really hard but I’ve gotten way better. Then I remember how pathetic that sounds, great at sucking off a rubber dick, terrific. 

It’s still summer hot outside as junior year just started, and all these huge decisions are looming, way beyond whether I’m a pervert or not. Who am I going to be? What kind of job do I want to do? What school should I go to? Mom is clear that _I am going to college_ , which I guess I assumed too, but sitting here in my room sifting through glossy brochures, I feel completely fucking lost. I’m a perfectly average student, because I just do work when I find it interesting, and there’s not much that’s really interesting to me. 

_Middle State University: Achieving For Excellence._ I’m not sure how that’s different from _Upstate College: Excellence Through Achievement,_ except they seem to have football players. I don’t know why they all seem to care about excellence when most kids I know are perfectly happy with mediocrity. I sigh loudly, and get a little high-pitched sigh in reply, which makes me jump, I didn’t realize Waz was in the room. I turn and see the little guy is by the door to the downstairs den, his little bat-like ears curled inward as he shares my sigh of frustration.

Mom called him a “mogwai” and said he’s super rare, I’m not really sure how she ended up getting him, she’s still cagey about it. I think she was sort of trying to make up for dad leaving, maybe she didn’t realize how estranged he and I’d gotten to be, or maybe it’s one of her rare expressions of caring, just a very weird one. She’s like that, tough and commanding most of the time, but sometimes with a glass of wine she’s alright, and I know she works hard for my future. Sometimes I hate that pressure though, she’s so successful and I’m just floating in the middle.

Waz is good though. We named him that because that was the noise it kept sounding like he was making. As pets go he’s odd, very attached and totally adorable, with his big eyes and little beak of a mouth that always seems to be in tune with my mood, black and brown fur all around except his little hands. It’s pretty clear he’s really smart for a pet though, and in his cute little voice he’s able to shape words and knows what they mean, so we can have little conversations. He’s probably not applying to college, but I swear he’s smarter than some kids I know. 

Mom had some weird rules, but she was really, really specific. Bright lights are bad, sunlight is lethal. We hung some heavy duty blackout curtains in the den to cover the big sliding glass doors, and my room stays dark most of the day, or I’ll yell and make sure he’s not around before opening my blinds. I’m not supposed to feed him between midnight and three AM, which is really weird because I’m not sure how that works with time zones. She said something about circadian rhythms and I just smiled and nodded. Lastly, of course, don’t get water on him. Easy enough, but I’m not sure I could come up with three weirder rules. 

The internet never really turned anything up on mogwai, which is weird because I thought there was nothing you couldn’t find on the internet. I did find one weird rambling blog post that talked about “mogwai” as “gremlins” - like little green men, and raves about some Christmas horror, and something at a big tower in New York. It was pretty silly stuff, and little mean green monsters sounded nothing like my little guy. Sometimes I wonder if that stuff is real though, I mean, Waz is real and I’ve never heard of anything like him.

Right now he’s hesitating by the door, because I let the blinds up to read the pamphlets. “Sorry buddy” I hop down barefoot on the concrete floor and let the blinds down to the two big windows opposite my bed. 

“ _Thanks timeee_ ” he says in that little voice walking into the room, which always makes me smile. Our house is modern, or new, or something, it’s one of those angular boxy houses with clean lines and lots of glass and concrete. I have the basement level (mom calls it the garden level), my room is in the back corner and I’ve got a nice queen bed, a little bathroom of my own, my computers desk and TV (with fucking parental controls). All the floors are polished concrete, and there are rugs here and there, more of them out in the den. My door opens on a wide walkway behind the downstairs sofa, which has a low, short coffee table in front of it and a nice big TV, we used to have movie nights down here together as a family. There’s some comfy chairs around the sofa and soft rugs makes the space comfortable, to the right are the big glass doors with dusty exercise equipment in front of them, to the left the stairs up, and a refrigerator and sink, and then another small bedroom that has my old twin bed, but we don't really have guests much, and they usually stay upstairs anyway. Everything outside of my room, even the den, has clean lines, the stairs up are these simple polished boards with opens spaces in between almost like they’re floating in the air. It makes me feel like a mess sometimes.

I don’t even know what a gremlin _is_. A car, apparently, and some silly fictional monster that… is mischievous? Broke some planes in World War Two? Thanks, internet. Anyway I have a mysterious, adorable pet who’s a bright spot in my life, as I don’t get along well with many kids at our private school, they’re all so... _driven._ I hang out with the other losers sometimes, but they get high a lot and I don’t smoke so we’re not close, Waz might be my best friend. Jesus, that’s pathetic. 

***

Wednesday night, it’s still August so it’s chicken tenders and veggies tonight, light food for hot days, so she says.

“Did you look at colleges like I asked you?” She’s still in this sharp edged dark blue suit from work, her hair tied back looking severe as always but younger than her 45 years. 

I always speak in a low voice around her, I can’t feel or sound confident in her presence, maybe because I’m not. “Yeah… I was looking at them before dinner.” It sounds more insolent than I meant to, and is only partly true, I had to put Waz outside and jerk off for a good twenty minutes, finally ending up on degrading water sports porn in some eastern European country I think. It’s so weird how he sits outside in the den and listens. 

“Well, any you’re interested in?” 

I’d I’m honest she’ll just be more demanding. “Uh Yeah, Upstate looked pretty good.” No worse than the rest, I guess. She looks at me with those intense eyes, clearly trying to discern… something. Other students call her a MILF, which is fucking gross, and I got more of my looks from her than I’d like, more pretty than handsome.

“Oh… what programs did you like?” She tries to make it sound casual, not like the interrogation it is.

“Um, English had a lot of majors” that’s the only detail I remember. 

She rolls her eyes, “you can’t do shit with an English degree. You don’t even like reading, and you always hate your papers.” It’s a harsh statement of fact, but we both know she’s right. “You need to think about your future. You can’t just ... _drift_ along forever. Isn’t there anything you care about? Anything that _drives_ you?” She’s trying to sound concerned at the end, maybe she is, but her frustration is irrepressible. We get along okay, but my mediocrity is _anathema_ to her _drive._ And I do like words…

“Yeah, I’ll think about it” I mumble over broccoli. Her fork hits her plate hard, and I see her jaw work, but whatever it is she holds it back. I get it, I do, but I’m pretty sure chilling, masturbating, and watching TV aren’t professional goals. She’s always been like this, caring but focused and motivated, she works a ton and does really well at work, something in foreign trade - gets paid well enough for the house and private school. The rest of dinner is cordial, and it turns out she’s up for another promotion. Go figure.

***

I jerk off again in the shower before bed, I’m really horny, and talking about my future brought my fantasy of just being some slave boy, maybe for some dirty old man with a big dick. I mix and match my fantasies, most of them are pretty kinky and degrading, and an escape from the doldrums of thinking about college and the nine to five lifestyle. Waz know he’s not allowed in the bathroom, the light would knock him out and water is everywhere, so I can jerk off in peace, even talk dirty to myself as I sink two soapy fingers into my ass. 

“Fuck yes sir” it’s more than a whisper, and in my head I’m tied up on a front porch, soaked in piss as a random guy uses my ass. This one is from a porn I jerk off too a lot, it says it’s amateur, but who knows? I pissed all over myself before, and now I shoot my load when I squeeze my third finger in. The familiar shame sets in pretty quickly, as I wash all the nastiness off and think about the normal love lives I see people having in movies. Whatever, nobody knows, it’s just fun fantasy, not what I really want. Who the fuck knows what that is?

The shower stall is actually separate from the wide bathtub at the end of the bathroom beneath a window, opposite the standing shower stall is the toilet, and a single sink with a hidden mirror cabinet with my shit in it. It’s all grey tile and blue accents, clean lines for clan lives. As I grab my toothpaste something falls out and bounces behind the toilet, a tube as long my middle finger. I recognize my dad’s old Androgel - he left it when he left us, and I snuck it one day snooping in their bathroom, hoping it might make me more manly or buff or something, I knew enough to know it had testosterone. But it made me break out so I quit, it didn’t work anyway - and now it's stuck behind the toilet. Whatever.

I spit and rinse, and I’m not sure why but I fish the gel out. I remember Waz’s curious questions when I tried using, “it’ll make me a real man” I told him, and his eyes got wide with amazement that made me feel weird. He’s eyeing it as I sit down on the bed, pathetically holding one of the few moments I have of a dad who was always distant, flighty. I was a little too young to get that he never felt like a man with my mom, I’m not sure anyone around her would, but between that and the indoor exercise stuff he coped in his own, dumb way. Waz is staring intently at it as I set it down on the nightstand and turn out the lights, but he always gets fascinated by things that seem odd to me. He spent a whole day when we first got him finding innovative uses for paper clips; I guess the world is different and his size. He cuddles up to my arm as usual, says good night in that adorable voice, and starts to drift off, and I hope I don’t have that weird dream again where he’s ten feet tall and spanking me.

** Thursday **

“TIM! Get up! Your ride will be here in fifteen minutes.” 

Fuck. Waking up is another one of those things I’m bad at, and today is not all that unusual. “I’m up!” I shout up the stairs. I roll out of bed and wash my face, blemish free today, long fine brown hair hanging down past my bleary eyes.. 

“Waz, I’m turning the light on.” I announce and give it two beats before I hit the switch that casts a warm light over my room. He usually sleeps in with me until I wake up, but he was gone when I finally got out of bed. Weird, but I don’t have time to worry about it, I throw on my shorts and a t-shirt and run upstairs to grab my toast before I’m out the door, vaguely irritated these shorts make my legs look twiggy. 

***

From the way people avoid me you might think lack of ambition was toxic, communicable. I’m not even ugly, or overweight, the two things that are truly toxic in this fucking pristine chapel to white overachievment. But here I sit, alone with my ham and cheese, coming up with a list of guys I would definetely fuck - or who I’d want to fuck me, I guess, I’ve gotten so I hardly go a day with a few fingers or my dildo up my ass. I suck on it too, stick it to the smooth marble wall when I shower and now I can swallow it down to it’s fake silicone balls without gagging. 

Just thinking about it makes me hard, and I have to shift my pants so nobody thinks I’m a freak. I get embarrassed just thinking about it, if anyone here knew what I did with myself at home I would never hear the end of it. _So fucked up._ But that’s part of what turns me on, I know that - that it’s so taboo, that’s what makes it so hot, but still… I wish I didn’t feel like this. 

Jay Walker catches me looking and frowns. I try and look away without looking like I’m looking away, like I’m not looking at anything, _definitely_ not guys who I want pounding me. Or anything, really, he’s attractive in a way that feels in reach, if anything felt within reach. Sometimes I wonder about him, I know he doesn’t have a girlfriend and I can’t remember if he ever has, but he probably just does too much to for relationships. I heard him talking about his part-time job delivering pizzas in math, he doesn’t even need the job it just looks good on applications. I think I pull off looking away, but when he walks by he’s smirking at me, and I don't care what he thinks, I’m going to picture that smirk when I masturbate later. 

***

It’s probably a sign of the man I am that my fear of my mother outweighs my feelings of guilt and fear for my little furry friend. “Waz is gone.” She raises an eyebrow, but her eyes say she’s really alarmed. I’ve looked all over since I got home, but the furry fucker is nowhere to be found, and I know she’s going to twist this around to be my personal failure. I can’t decide whether I’m scared or hurt. It’s not like he’s a dog wandering off, he’s smart, really smart as pets go, and that makes it all the more confusing that he’s just…gone. 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Her voice is concerned. I’ve thought about this a hundred times.

“Last night, we went to bed like always. He wasn't there this morning, and he always has been.” Rain is crashing down outside, and I keep wondering if he’s out in it, and it’s doing ...whatever terrible thing it does, I have no idea. “I’ve looked all over the house, under every chair if he’s hiding from the light, but haven’t found anything.” I did realize that tube of androgel was missing, but I have no idea what that would have to do with him, unless he poisoned himself or something… fuck, I don’t wanna think about it. If he just left it’d be just as bad, my best friend and pet just walking away ( _maybe weirded out by the stuff I think he found on my computer_ ). Why wouldn’t he be - I was most of the time too, once I was done jerking off. 

Her voice is stern, controlling anger. “Did he get out? Did you look outside, the garage maybe?” She assumes I didn’t think about that, I can tell from her irritation. 

“No” I shake my head, “it didn’t get cloudy until after I got home - the light” my voice chokes as I speak, from sadness but also her withering gaze. Maybe my choking up gets to her, for once she softens her tone. 

“Well, he was a mischievous little guy - maybe its a game? Let’s look after dinner - and hope he didn’t get out” her words are hopeful but her tone isn’t, and as she looks over at the rain cascading down outside a dark look comes across her face. _What happens when they get wet?_

The rain never lets up as we search, splitting the ground floor before I take the basement again and she checks her upstairs sweet - the whole third floor became her “chambers” after dad left. “I earned it” she always said. My mood swings between frantic and bleak, the feeling in my gut growing with each passing minute we can’t find Waz.

“He’s not a dog you know, he wouldn’t just wander off” mom is pouring a brown booze into a glass with strange angles. 

“Yeah, I know. So he’s either unconscious, dead, or…” my voice sounds miserable. 

“Maybe he left? Maybe they do that?” _Maybe he left because of me._ I don’t say it out loud because she’d just roll her eyes, and I hardly need her to know what a horny mess I really am deep down. Mom empties her glass down her thoat “with how much they cost you think the guy’d let me know if they just up and wander off.” She’s talking to herself as much as anyone. We don’t say much of anything, and the conversation doesn’t so much end as we gradually drift away to our different rooms, with nothing left to be said and mom not the comforting type.

***

I wake up from a dream where dozens of tiny furry hands were under my sheets, touching my half-naked body all over and a weird howling kind of sound is on the wind. It's hard to tell half-awake, but it seems like the howling noise carries over - wasn’t in the dream at all, but it dies down as my mind sharpens. By the time I give up straining to listen for it over the pound of the rain, I can’t remember what my dream was about, only that it left me with a hardon and a weird feeling I shouldn’t have one. I reach out for Waz, and with a pang remember he’s gone, lost, and suddenly I feel so sad and alone.

**Friday**

Friday is grey in all the ways, the sky is a sheet of steely clouds and my cheerios might as well be made of ash, guilt and sadness have a way of pulling at the corners of every page no matter what’s on it. Mom is rushing around in that tight, businesslike manner of self-importance - “I’ve got a big meeting today.” _When the fuck do you have a small one?_ I wonder vaguely if she talks about these breakfast and dinner chats as small meetings with her son when she’s in the office. I pull back the heavy blackout curtains in the living area downstairs ( _what’s the point, he’s gone_ ) and stare at the dull bark of the trees until my ride shows up, a startling bit of faded red motion in the still that’s pervasive after the night’s storms. 

The sun creeps out when during lunch, I’m not hungry despite skipping most of my breakfast - I’m bad at managing emotions, when sadness sets in I know I just have to sit there with it. As if on cue, my phone buzzes with a text:

_Hey - I just remembered - I heard something weird in the garage Wednesday night. Not sure - thought it was a squirrel - did you look there?_

Mom’s text confuses me at first: _it was last night I heard that sound..._ But last night was Thursday? Wednesday was the night before… _what if he left in the night?_ Sometimes I’m so dumb - I’d never seen him that morning, of course he could have snuck off to the garage! I can feel my heart race at the thought, the possibility burning away my gloom as I text her back. I’d have skipped school if my house wasn’t so far away, and I didn’t get one bit of the information the teachers tried to shove into us. I’m so excited - so sure that this is the answer - I don’t realize how much I have to pee until we’re halfway to my house and I feel like I was going to burst. Alan keeps giving me weird looks as I squirm in the off-smelling passenger seat, and I can’t keep from sighing as we wind away from the school into the suburbs and their endless stop signs. 

I want to just go to the garage but nature pushes me through the the front door and into the guest bathroom right in side the door, its furnished like the home section from Target - not any hint of who actually lives here, pale plain colors. Any other day I’d probably finger the stream of piss, smell it on my fingers, but I’m too distracted to be horny for my own piss right now. Even though I’m thinking about downstairs and out the back to the garage, I still leave a little to dribble into my underwear and school sanctioned khakis. There’s something wrong with me. 

The first sign that something is up is how dark it is. I know when I ran out this morning the downstairs den was brightly lit by the big glass doors at the back, but I can see before I get halfway down the steps that the heavy blackout curtains we installed for movie nights (back when dad was with us) have been pulled. _Weird, maybe mom had a cleaning crew?_ I don’t think Waz could pull those heavy curtains, and the light would have made it really dangerous for the little guy, but maybe… 

But then I pick up on a sound that makes me stop four steps from the bottom: moaning. Like vulgar, sexual moaning, and it’s coming from my bedroom door that’s cracked a little, the only source of light for the darkened den. _Someone broke in._ My heart starts racing and I’m about to turn when I recognize the sounds, it’s from one of the many kinky videos I’ve downloaded, this one is watersports - I can just picture the kid getting fucked by a hairy daddy and moaning, and I hear the gurgling as another dominant guy pisses in his face. _Someone broke in… and is watching my porn?_

Then my heart freezes. What if mom found it?! What if she came home to look for him, and she’s sitting there disgusted at what her son has on his computer - what a freak I’ve turned into? I have to get out, to get away - she can’t know I know she found it. But then I hear something like _snickering,_ and feel my feet pulled back on the stairs and I’m falling forward, I just get my hands up to keep from smacking my face into the concrete floor, but my head still bounces painfully off the hard surface. It takes me a minute to recover from the fall, I’m trying to process what just happened, and once my eyes adjust I look behind me at the gaps between the steps, but it’s still and dark. _Someone tripped me…_

I hear that weird snickering again from a dark corner, the voice seems distorted, at once high-pitched but with a gravelly edge - and not high-pitched like a kid either, it’s like an animal imitating a human noise. I whip my head towards the sound and my head feels like it splits in half from pain, and it takes me a minute to focus and realize there’s someone in the doorway of my room. Some _thing_. 

At first it looks like a monkey in the silhouette of light from the room (I still hear porn playing from the door), it’s got chimp-like arms that hang to the floor and seem longer than its body, but it isn’t hairy like that. Its flesh is more reptilian, pebbly textured and greyish green with whitish patterns, on its broad shoulders and legs the skin looks like alligator legs, thick and layered like armor and darker there too, and it’s forelegs are bent backwards. It’s like someone threw some of the weirdest looking animals into a blender and this thing crawled out, even in the low light I can see its feet and hands are oversized, with three long grasping fingers and toes tipped with vicious looking claws. The head is the most hideous of all, a protuberant jaw sticks out with thin, reptilian lips curling around sharp little teeth pulled back in a mocking grin, its eyes glow yellow and look at me with a cleverness that’s unnerving beneath a thick bony brow, and big ears like a bat’s wings stand out- it’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen, and terrifying too.

It shouldn’t exist. Maybe it’s an escaped experiment, something a geneticist cooked up in a lab, or the government - it looks vicious enough to be deadly and I can tell from looking at it, it _knows_ things. It’s… conscious. Kind of like… _Waz._ But this doesn’t look anything like him…except those ears are so similar...

I push up from the floor and quickly sit back on my knees and the little green creature steps out from the doorway, and as it does I notice its white underbelly at its narrow waist has a mound of flesh, like folds of a vagina or something, but a slick narrow… shaft is slowly swelling out of the mound and sways at it moves. _Gross._ On instinct I know I need to get out of the basement, back into the light. 

“ _Nigght Niight_ ” Something behind me grates out in a low, unnatural tone, and before I can get my head around pain explodes from the base of my skull just as I become aware of many pairs of eyes, like lanterns glowing in the dark beyond the stairs. The darkness reaches out and swallows me. 

***

I’m awake but keep my eyes shut, and in the dark behind my lids I keep seeing those teeth, a grinning mouth filled with sharp little points sinking into my soft flesh. Maybe it was a nightmare, I’m just waking up, except I can hear raspy cackling around me, the click of claws on the concrete, sense them all around me. My head hurts, my shoulders and wrists too, my hands are tied together with some plasticky cord, it’s not quite cutting into my skin. I’m facedown on the concrete and as I pull my hands I feel the cord tighten, and something lets out a noise of alarm, so I guess they’ve seen me move. 

The thing I saw in the door is in front of me when I crack an eye, but I realize it isn’t the same one, it’s the same kind (species?) but darker green, with black tiger stripes marking its pebbly flesh. It’s dark, the only light comes from my desk lamp, it’s hard to tell but as I look at this one I can see it’s different, more pronounced ridges around its eyes, but still the same wicked grin plastered to its horrid face. I’m facing the door leading out to the darkened den, lying between the foot of my bed and the dresser where my TV sits, and I think there’s at least one or two more on my bed.

 _What the fuck are they?!_ I can’t keep the panic and fear at bay, they have a strange hungry look to them, and their teeth… I can’t help but imagine them tearing into me, ripping pieces of my flesh away. _Where did they come from?!_ Adrenaline starts to pump into my blood, or maybe I’m just feeling it as my mind starts to slow down. It feels like the things are snickering all around me, but even though their claws look _evil_ they aren’t very big, maybe just two or three feet tall, though their long limbs look strong for their size. _Maybe I can get out of here._ A hard kick would probably do one of them in, especially if I kick it in…

 _Oh gross!_ The light skin of the belly of the tiger striped one narrows into a fleshy mound, and as I watch the mound extends a narrow, glistening shaft, pointy ended maybe about the size of my cock (I’ve measured, 6.5 inches), but it’s nothing human. _That’s fucking disgusting. I need to get out of here._ The thought is braver than I feel, in fact I’m fucking terrified, because monsters suddenly exist and they look sharp and mean. Another one walks up next to the tiger one, this one looks different too, it has actual lips and smaller ears, but its three fingered hand is curled around its glistening member. The sheer weirdness of being tied up by slimy monsters jerking their slimy animal dicks is cutting into my terror, this really feels like a dream, except my bad dreams never feel dreamlike. _If they can tie knots, they’re smart…_ and those ears…

“ _Tiiiihhhhmmmmeeee_ ” one of them speaks, I can’t tell which but not one in front of me, and I remember now one spoke earlier too! _What the hell?_ I think it said “Timmy” but those voices are so distorted, this one even lower than the rest. Then it hits me, the ears, the weird little voices, the intelligence… _they’re kind of like Waz, maybe they took him?_ But as soon as I think it, it makes no sense. Waz was sweet and furry, these are neither… but how many near-human intelligent animals are there in the world? The little things hoot and laugh in reply to the name.

Movement distracts me, my computer chair begins to swivel away from my desk, yet another little fucker is sitting there and in a moment of recognition everything becomes clearer and more confusing. I’m not sure how I recognize him, but it’s Waz. Maybe it’s the slight tufts of white hair under the bat-like ears that remind me of those little fur-sideburns, or maybe it’s his eyes that feel so familiar. He’s bigger than the others, his squat legs thicker and longer, his shoulders broader. Now I think of it, they’re all a little different, and Waz looks like he’s a bodybuilder next to the others. 

“Waz?” My voice chokes with fear, I have no idea how he got like this - I thought the little guy was dead or hurt, but there’s no doubt in my mind it’s him, just somehow a muscley reptile-thingy. 

“ _Tiiiiihhhhmmmmeeeeee”_ it speaks, its voice is deep and scratchy compared to the excitable noises the others make, but like their nosies there’s an uncomfortable, _meanness_ to it. _It? Him?_ My head hurts. His skin is more grey than green, mottled darker in places and his eyes more red and are sunken and ringed by wide circular bony ridges - they’re smart, _clever_. He stands in the chair, he looks taller than the other creatures too, and as I watch my former furry friend reaches out towards my computer, his overlong arm gracefully extending a single finger, it’s claw _clacks_ on the keyboard. A porn video starts, it’s one I know well: some emo kid with a collar on being fucked hard by a guy in leather with a beer in his hand, you can hear the kid moan like a whiny bitch, begging the guy and calling him “sir” as the rhythmic slap of flesh fills my little bedroom. They turned the sound up to eleven. 

It’s only as it stands I notice his crotch - he has a smooth whitish-grey belly too but his muscles look hard and defined, and between his legs there’s a slimy, weird looking dick. Like its arms, it isn’t proportional to its body, it’s maybe even bigger than mine, slippery looking brown-grey skin that extends out to a round head that reminds of an uncut cock, there are slight ridges along the top like layered armor plates. I’m too entranced by its strangeness to panic yet, noticing how Waz has a heavy ball sack that none of the others do, and his shaft is thicker, but I can see it glistens wetly like the others. A quick glance at the bright green creature standing staring into my waste bin confirms this, it’s got a cock out too - but it’s not like Waz’s, it’s smaller and shiny all over with pulsing veins and a pointy tip, and it doesn’t have testicles just a rounder, thick base. I can’t figure out how a single species can be so different, none of this makes sense. But then none of this should be happening. 

It’s then that the guy in the video, the dominant one, says something that breaks the stillness in the room. “Fuck yeah bitch” his voice is low and hard, the slapping of skin picks up and the boy in the video wails in something like pleasure and pain and the little beasts around me cry back, seemingly in response. 

“ _Biiiihhhhhhttcccchhh_ ” the word spills like gravel pouring over his sharp teeth. It’s in that moment that a hundred little memories come back to me of the little furry guy trying to watch me beat off, hovering outside my room when I’d shoo him away (not in front of those sad, sweet eyes. It’s one thing when your dog is watching you, but I knew already this little guy was smart…), that one time I came home and found him wide-eyed in front of the computer having pulled up my porn somehow, and a sneaking suspicion he figured out how to watch it when I was at school. 

_Fuck_. Panic starts to twist in my gut, twirilnig acidic energy tightens around my intenstines - these thing are fucking disgusting looking enough, why are they all _hard_ too? _What the fuck is going on?!_ I start pulling in earnest at the cord binding my wrists, jerking around as the other beasties pick up on Waz’s call, a scratchy cacophony of _bitch_ echoes off the walls and concrete floor, I look from each wicked grinning face to the next and maybe it’s not hunger for my flesh I see after all. 

I don’t know how he found the videos, but they’re playing one after the other on my computer, and I can hear a familiar one now, I can see in my mind this bro with a beer (I don’t know why they all have beer, I don’t really drink) standing over the camera, pissing on the viewer. “Like that, faggot? Yeahhhh, there ya go” his voice echoes through the room, and just hearing it gives me chills despite these weird creatures around me. I used to come so hard to that one, but now I hear scratchy little voices shouting “ _faggot_ ” at me in a gleeful, bewildering hail of slurs.

Waz hops down from the chair, staring intently, cleverly at me, and I wonder if this… _attitude_ was in him the whole time. I sense the others watching him, following his lead - he’s definitely bigger than them, probably closer to three feet, I think. They croak and snicker around me as I strain anew against my bindings, I feel something I realize is the end of an extension cord, but when I pull on it this only makes it tighter. The creatures scuttle around in the shadows, long nails clicking on the cool concrete as Waz strides towards me, slow and deliberate. I can’t pull free, so I try a new tactic, to see how smart it really is.

“Waz, buddy, it’s me! Tim! Unite me bud?” Waz stops right in front of me, his heavy alien dick hanging down, an armored worm inches from my nose, and it smells heady, kind of coppery. It’s dripping. I try to crane my neck to look up at him.

“Bud? Hey—“ that long hand whips across my face, the force behind it shocks me with its strength, I see stars in the darkened room for a moment. 

“ _Biitchh”_ he repeats, and little screechy cries go up around me of _bitch_ and _faggot_ while others just laughing maniacally. I check to see if I feel any scratches and flex my jaw, but feel only the stinging skin where it’s palm landed. I have to strain my neck to look up at him, and while he’s only three feet tall from my vantage he’s all sharp edges and teeth, muscle and clever, evil eyes. Maybe not evil, mischievous? And condescending. 

Mischievous… 

_Gremlins…_ the word slips into my head. That blog I read… 

He reaches behind my head and grabs the back of my hair, pulling back with surprising strength so my head angles up painfully, and just as I cry out in pain it starts pissing. It’s hot and smells awful, like he’s been drinking fucking coffee all day, I close my eyes and mouth against it but want to shout, to scream in protest as hysterical laughing explodes around me. _What the fuck?!_ But inside there’s a growing pit of fear that I know _exactly_ what the fuck. How many times have I jerked off to videos of this, fantasized about it… all while that little hairy fucker _knew_ , looked on so fucking sweet and innocent.

“Aggghhh!” He yanks, _hard,_ and keeps pulling back until I cry out, my mouth open to the hot urine pooling thick in my mouth, acidic and angrily redolent. Somewhere behind me a hand slaps ass making me yelp, and the piss splashes up my nose, trickles down my throat making me gag and spasm involuntarily. I feel the seat of my pants pulled tight then torn apart, exposing my ass and soon more blows land, different ones are _spanking_ me and giggling like mad. It hurts, I can’t keep from crying out and can’t close my throat and more piss gets down, I can _taste_ the stench as it dribbles into me, and it’s starting to make me feel weird. The smell is so intense and heady, it feels like when I sniffed markers, a haze settles in between my brain cells and everything spins a little, I’m getting warm all over, the feeling washing over my body from the back of my throat. 

He finally finishes, the stream slowing amidst cackling and chants I can’t quite make out, and I can’t tell if they’re making just noise or words. I’m panting from the effort of not retching all over the place. Some things are just too much for one guy to process. My head is fuzzy from the powerful stench of piss and being smacked around, these little green _monsters_ are constantly shouting and laughing in an awful cacophony, it’s starting to overwhelm me. Or more like I feel high. I giggle a little and may be crying, giggling like the little green beasts. _Gremlins._ What a weird word. I can hear them all around me, my ass hurts like hell from their beating. 

My mouth feels dry and fucking gross, I crack an eye at last and can tell my white school shirt is soaked yellow even in the dim light from my desk. It’s when it shoves that cock towards my lips that a little clarity comes back and I seal my mouth tight against the sticky, redgreen flesh. It can’t want… _it can. You know what it wants. You showed it._ I want to suck cock, but this thing is disgusting, thicker than mine and longer than my six and half inches too ( _little fucker_ ) - the skin glistens and pulses, warty bumps dot the fleshy ridges on top. No fucking way. 

“ _Baaadd booyyy”_ Waz croaks out, and the cackling creatures near me slap my ass once more, two of them whacking each cheek in tandem like it’s a game - giddily shouting “ _bad_ ” with each blow. I can’t help but squirm and whine but I keep my mouth shut tight, and despite everything I blush at the humiliation of being spanked like a child. And it hurts, every blow stings more than the last, they’re making a game how hard they can slap my ass.

It - he, _whatever_ \- presses against my lips but I try to turn my head away even though it’s got my hair in its grip. Then I feel it’s free hand up by my left ear, trailing one of its claws lightly there before pressing slightly and breaking the skin with ease, just a little- maybe not even enough to bleed, _just to show me it can_. Then it pulls the claw away and slaps me hard across the face again, I can’t tell if the slap is harder this time, or just feels that way because he’s holding my hair in his painful grip as my head whips to the side with the force. I go a bit cross-eyed, and in a slack-jawed moment the tip of his monstrous dick slips between my lips, and the taste and texture are so weird I don’t think to turn away. I probably look like a fucking idiot, wide eyed and slack-jawed. There’s an earthy taste, sharp and dull at the same time, _briny_ , and the flesh is so strange, slimy but firm on top, though the skin along the bottom of its cock feels warm and tender. 

I’ve never sucked a dick before, but I’ve practiced a lot on my little dildo, desperate for someone to come and use me like they do in my videos. I look up into its reddish eyes, cruel and narrow, he holds his claws just against the flesh of my cheek. There’s a weird stillness, their manic energy caught up in this moment of threatened violence.

“ _Biitch”_ he repeats, the chorus goes up around me, the bright green and some other one are dancing or hopping about on my bed, slimy dicks (so _different_ from his) slapping around. Hard as I try, I can’t fucking think straight, maybe he’s going to slice my fucking face open? Or is he telling me to do something? I’m going to die, my head hurts, I don’t want to die, I can’t think. I don’t have to, because then I feel one jump up on me, it’s clawed feet pressing into the small of my back as it grabs my hair from Waz and shoves my head down on his slimy cock. I react instinctively by covering my teeth with my lips as the fleshy head of it’s nasty cock presses the back of my throat, it’s musty smell overwhelming the stench of piss drying in my nostrils. The taste fills my mouth, and I can’t tell if it’s piss tasted more or less disgusting.

Waz’s angular face splits in an evil grin, wicked teeth on display for me, as the little beast on my back starts to shove my mouth back and forth over it’s cock making this stupid ululating noise as it does. The little things are all around, jeering and vicious, the low light catching their slimy flesh and glinting off claws. I really don’t want to die. I don’t know what I want to live for yet, but I don’t want to die. Not from some two foot tall _fucking_ _gremlins_ that shouldn’t fucking exist. I’m not even sure how many there are but it feels like they’re everywhere. 

It’s not really a choice I make to suck its dick, I mean, my head is being shoved onto it, I just start to caress it’s shaft with my tongue, gently sucking on the strange flesh and feeling something thick and sticky, precum I guess, on my tongue. I can see in the mirror the one on my back, it has deeper eye cavities that are ringed with bright red. My mind is completely blank, nonfunctional, my body acting on sense memory, captivated by its sinister eyes. Waz looks cruel and triumphant, it’s winglike ears pulled back in what I think is pleasure, and I start to blush like crazy at giving in to this nasty little... thing. And I’m not just blushing in my face, it’s all over, I feel so warm through my core, that high feeling is everywhere. 

Waz sits down slowly on the concrete in front of me, spreading his stubby legs wide and leaning back on his hands with a smug smile on his spit-wet reptilian lips. At least I think he’s smiling, with his weird jutting jaw it’s hard to tell, but his eyes hold that victorious glow. Then the fucker on my back lets out this weird yell and shoves my head down all the way, pushing his disgusting shaft past the back of my throat and I’m so surprised I nearly loose my lunch all over it. I’ve actually gotten pretty good at controlling my gag reflex with my dildo, but all those times I was dreaming of some big buff dude shoving his dick in my face, not the foul slimy cock that’s flooding the back of my mouth with something like the taste of old sweat. 

Somehow I’m able to keep from barfing, but my stomach lurches and my diaphragm spasms, I can’t breathe and the fucking thing is cackling madly behind me, the sound is filling up my head. Just when I think I’ll yak and pass out, Waz nods and the other one lets up, and I come up gasping, my head is swimming and there are still sparks at the corner of my vision. The other one is holding my head up as I breathe, my mouth hanging open just over its cock which is even slimier now with that thick throat coating. He’s just staring at me, eyes narrow and full of lazy condescension, somewhere behind me one slaps my ass making me wince in pain, then again to more mad giggling. I vaguely recognize two of them are there in the shadows over his shoulder, grinning lips dripping and slimy dicks swaying between their legs. They’re all over the place, all around me, there’s no way out, no way I can overcome _all_ of them, and I feel more than think that these gremlin things have me at their mercy. 

This time I do make a real decision - despite my swimming head - to suck his cock. I pull forward in the other one’s grip and lap the glistening tip with my tongue, its precum thick on the tip is warm and kind of sweet and bitter, hoots and shouts echo as I lick again, like a room full of mean, horny teenagers. Waz just has to look at the creature on my back for it to let go of my head, and I have the only clear thought I can muster: _fuck it._ It’s difficult, I have no leverage and have to use my neck and core, and I’m no athlete, but I start to bob my head up and down on the weird cock. I start to really feel it in my mouth, the bottom of its dick is like a soft eggshell on my tongue, but the top reminds me of the kind of rubbery skin of a cucumber that I used to practice sucking on. The ridges of flesh on top are punctuated with bumps that play over my lips like tines of a music box, it bulges out in the center a little, and I can _almost_ fit the whole thing in my mouth but not quite. I still can’t figure out why I feel so fucking warm, hot, _high?_ I know something’s wrong, though, when I think: _I wonder what its cum tastes like?_ My head is _not_ right. It doesn’t help that there’s a cacophony all around me, jeering and taunting without real words I can hear as I blow a monstrous little reptilian motherfucker that shouldn't exist. 

Things take another hard left turn when Waz looks up at the thing on my back (its claws pressing in painfully) and makes a V with two long fingers and wags his long triangular red tongue between them in a familiar lewd gesture. I have no idea what that means, and whatever, I’m going all the way down again, feeling it push past the back of my throat but _I’m_ doing it this time, and I can control my reaction. Even with the din of these little things banging off the concrete I can hear Waz grunt with satisfaction, and right then I feel them start to slap my sore ass again, not as hard as before, and my butt feels warm and tingles beneath the sting of their blows. The pain pulls me up off the alien dick buried in my throat, but I just groan around his shaft and try to keep sucking it despite the pain, wanting this to just be done. 

In a second, the spanking stops and I feel one of them spread my cheeks and a hot, wet, muscular tongue laps out over my asshole. I can’t help moaning around the dick in my mouth, I don’t mean to but I’ve come to love playing with my asshole and I’ve never felt _anything_ like this. It’s rough and slick and hot, the tip narrows to a triangle it’s flicking over my hole, teasing me and forcing a moan out in the midst of this monstrous insanity. 

I start sucking him again, moving without thinking, my mind stuck on how embarrassed I am at moaning in front of all these guys... things… and they’re laughing at me, screeching _faggot_ and _bitch_ as they point and jeer in my peripheral vision. So I put it’s slippery dick back in my mouth, using my neck muscles to slurp up and down as I feel that tongue probe deeper, licking and pushing alternately, stretching me a little, and the electricity of pleasure wiggles through my core unbidden. The taste isn’t making me gag anymore, I’m adjusting to it like a bad smell in a room, and the feel of it on my tongue and lips is disturbingly fascinating. It feels so alive, the bottom of the shaft is warm and soft, the top is cool and tough, it’s such a weird mixture. I become aware of my erection because it’s angled painfully down my leg, straining against unrelenting khaki and concrete. Somehow this whole insane situation and these grotesque creatures are turning me on, or at least making my body react. 

No, it’s not just a physical reaction. On some level, despite my physical discomfort and disgust, some part of me I’m too messed up to understand _consciously_ is getting off on this whole thing. Something in these creature’s mad, derisive laughter and humiliating manhandling of me is pulling at those strands of desire that show up in my browser history - the ones I tried to stuff down and kept resurfacing, downloading all over again. Maybe the creatures are some kind of punishment for wanting such fucked up things - the universe is telling me to be careful what I wish for. 

My ass stretches a little more and I groan, I can’t think anymore. My brain keeps switching on and off. Whichever little gremlin is lapping at my asshole slaps my ass again, giggling against my squirming sphincter. I taste more precum on my tongue and register something like pleasure at its dense warmth. I can’t think about the universe now, there’s a cock in my mouth. A real one. It's warm and cold, throbbing and thick and weird, I run my tongue along the weird ridges of flesh around the head - it’s not actually a hood like an uncut cock but just seems like it. Running my tongue over those ridges makes the grotesque creature let loose a guttural sigh, hardly audible amidst the jeering and the soundtrack of the porn. I don’t think, just feel, feel their bony ridged bodies pressing in around me, feel the soft underside of his cock throb on my tongue, feel another tongue press into me again as my ass becomes an exposed slippery mess. 

I’m about to swallow him whole again but I’m pulled off roughly by some beast’s hands, I see it’s Waz who’s pulled me off as he scrabbles up onto his long feet, giving my hair a good yank before letting my head drop to the wonderfully cool floor. It brings a little more consciousness, I dimly register one of these nasty beasts jerking its own slippery looking dick with my unfocused eyes, it’s staring at me drooling from its lips and pointy cockhead. I hear a c _runch_ of bone and flesh and feel the asslicker fall back on my legs, I guess Waz punched him and all of them are _laughing_ about this, and from the shaking I feel I think _it’s_ laughing too, even though I think it was just clocked. 

“ _Puuuuhhhhhssseeeeee”_ Waz’s rocky voice is low and heavy, coinciding with what I’m sure is that weird dick pressing on my asshole, the soft flesh on the palm of his hand rests against my bound hands as he balances. This is real, and my mind sharpens around the fact that I’m about to get fucked, by some tiny monster with a weird dick that shouldn’t exist while I watch another fapping as it looks on with an evil grin. And the weirdest fucking thing happens. I go completely blank, like it doesn’t matter that it’s my first time being fucked, that nothing matters, I’m just a hole and I’m about to be stretched and filled. 

And I am stretched, and my yells as this muscular little beast pushes in bring gleeful screams from the gremlins hopping and jerking off around me. The pain rips up my back, I tighten up like a current’s pulled me tight, I try and squirm away but I can feel those big three-toed feet all around pushing my body down as that fucker humps his horrid cock into me. I cry out wordlessly, I swear one is jumping on me, and my ass is in agony, but the little shit is relentlessly pushing in and stretching me. I feel one of Waz’s wiry hands grip my waist as the other yanks my head up to face a slimy dick, shoving my mouth on one of its compatriots’ disgusting members. It’s like wet raw meat but hot, it’s coppery and tangy, and I want to barf all over and I think I’m crying too, my face is wet and I hear sobbing but I don’t know if it’s me or the other faggot in the video playing. 

Whichever one is in front of me grabs my head, long fingers stretching over my scalp and gripping me with rangey strength as it starts pounding its slimy dick into my mouth. I just try and keep my teeth covered but Waz is shoving his fattest inches up my ass and the pain is intense like I’ve never really known, I cant keep the noises quiet as I whine in pain as this little creature pushes its thick knobbly dick into me, those ridges on the top pulling at my muscle every time it thrusts. _He_ thrusts, Waz, the cute little furry pet, with big eyes and that funny little voice, now this monstrous thing that’s stretching my sore ass with its horrid cock. The creature fucking my face is pressing deeper and I start to gag so I have to focus on it or else I’ll throw up, I guide it with my lips and tongue, instincively sucking on it a little. Its narrow tip stabs at the back of my throat, but if I focus I can keep from choking and even tighten my throat around the shaft, which I swear feels thicker now. My face is an ugly mess, wet with tears and snot from gagging and sobbing, but it’s painfully clear to me now they don’t give a shit. If anything, they laughed harder when I started crying, and despite the pain and humiliaton I’m _still_ fucking hard as a rock. 

And there’s a little tingle in my ass I can’t ignore anymore - it feels kind of good, a slippery mix of hot and cool flesh, those ridges teasing my muscle as Waz buries his cock deep inside me. I’m still crying and in pain but I start sucking in earnest, pulling and sucking on the slick thing in my mouth with an eagerness I’m not sure I feel, and it responds, making these goofy noises and others squeal back at it (I guess) - everything feels so loud, tiny leathery hips are slamming into my face and I can feel my spit and whatever else sticking to its abdomen. I really think it’s swelling up as I suck on it, now it’s sliding down my throat less easily. I can feel my body turning a familiar corner I know from all the times I played with my dildo, a slow shift from feeling tight and sore to feeling good somehow, pleasure mixing into the discomfort. 

I feel Waz’s big balls on mine, and they begin to slap against them as he starts putting his whole compact body into his powerful thrusts, and it feels good, _commanding._ Over and against my soreness his cock slides over my muscle, like warm pimply armor - I should be disgusted, but fuck its slick and thick and pulling at all the right feelings and I can hear myself whining around the dick in my throat and try not to let on I’m not in as much pain anymore. “Oh yeah bitch” someone shouts from the computer, and cries of _“bitch”_ echo in my room, and this seems to make Waz pound me even harder, his big long toes gripping my thighs as he pumps into me, shaking my whole body. The one in my mouth is definitely swelling up all down its length, I can’t even taste it anymore but it’s thick as any guy’s dick now, choking me as I deepthroat it again and again, a firm piece of meat pounding into me as the tense muscular flesh of its abdomen crushes my nose. I’m just meat, a thing, a fucktoy to these insane things. I try to focus and tighten my throat muscles, and it makes some guttural cry (that once again is echoed) as it starts to come.

I can feel its whole shaft pulsing as it shoots its load down my throat, it’s literally draining into me and I can feel it’s girth shrink a little with each spurt. The fucker pulls back but holds my head on its cock as its seed floods my mouth, its thick and warm and its musty sweetness overwhelms a briny undertone - I’m not really thinking about it I just swallow as it starts to spill over my lips. I’ve never liked the taste of my own cum but this isn’t bad, and I swallow again, enjoying the warm thick coating on my sore throat, not dwelling on the weirdness of my own reactions. Maybe sensing the pleasure I’m feeling Waz slaps my ass as he continues slamming into me, painfully pressing my erection into the unyielding floor, I give him a little cry of pain that I don’t feel - actually my ass tingles in a kind of pleasant way. 

The gremlin in my mouth falls back, its dick no longer swollen but still half hard and shimmering, the others cackle as it passes out in a dramatic show of satisfaction - I just lay with my head on the floor and try not groan at the mix of pain and pleasure I feel as Waz’s cock stretch and teases my slick asshole. There’s just so much going on - I feel them all around me, furiously jerking their cocks and shoving each other, one uses its foot to force my head to the floor in cackling dominance. And it’s loud, I can’t sort out the noises, the computer is up to level eleven it seems like and these things are constantly cajoling and calling to each other. 

Then it gets louder as Waz’s guttural noises crescendo as he climaxes, gripping my hips tight as he slams into my happy, tortured hole - the soft underside pulsing as he comes deep in my ass. I feel his whole body thrum as he rasps “ _mmiiiiinnnnnnee”_ \- I know he’s coming in me, I can feel his cock spasm as it pumps his load out, and I can feel his big heavy balls tightening up - maybe shrinking like that other one as it drains into me. And it’s a lot, a pressure starts to build, and the other beasts quiet down in a fascinated awe, one or two let out a weird, low drone as the muscular creature pumps its seed into me. At long last, Waz slowly pulls his slightly deflated cock from my hole, the ridges make a little _pop_ as they slip out, and I feel him stand on my back as I watch the others look to him with clear reverence. He yanks my head up, and leans over to drag his hot, rough tongue up the side of my face before declaring: “ _myyyyyy bitch”._ Waz lets my head go and I can’t keep it from whacking the floor again, stars creep into the edges as I sense him spread his arms wide, splayed fingers casting sharp-edged shadows. 

“ _Ahhhhrrrrr bitch!” …’our’?_ They get so loud, the noise makes me black out. The last thing I see are hungry eyes and dripping dicks waddling towards me.


	2. Turn it up to Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim tries to grapple with the strange monsters that have invaded his life, and his orifices.   
> Short conclusion? the Friday night outbreak.

**Friday Evening**

  
  


I feel their long fingers encircling my arms and legs, pressing into my shoulder, “ _ heave-ho” _ one rasps and they start to roll me over, repeating the chant  _ heave-ho  _ with manic energy, slowly lifting and rolling me on my back. One final shove from a muscular foot sends me rolling onto my back, my hands uncomfortably stuck in the small of my back. There’s at least seven of them gathered around me, all with the same grotesque shape except the muscular Waz, (who seems to have wandered off somewhere). They’ve all got sinewy arms longer than their two foot or so height, bony protrusions and reptilian flesh, but they all look a little different from each other too. Some have rounder faces, larger eyes, specific markings; I recognize the one that jumped on my back and licked my asshole by those reddish ringlets around his eye cavity. 

And they all seem to be males, glistening erections of varying sizes drip thick arousal at their feet, and between bouts of vicious laughter they jeer at me,  _ bitch, faggot, pussy; _ I wonder if they have any idea what the words mean. They’re like boys before a football game, yelling at each other to get psyched up. A breathy male voice blasts out from the porn playing on my computer “ahh fuck!” and they fall on me like it’s a command. One of them that has a kind of webbed fin running down its back straddles my chest, pulling my head up awkwardly to force its disgusting cock past my lips. My arousal fled when they rolled me over, replaced with terror as I felt their claws pressed so close to my flesh. Now as the Fin one humps my face I have to choke back bile from the intense pungency of its horridly slimy shaft, it’s one step off of rancid meat forcing its way in. I suck it anyway, letting the glistening stuff coat my lips as the little beast furiously pumps away, I wrap my tongue around it, trying to pleasure it quickly. 

I feel one roughly kick my side making me groan as it titters, another one, or maybe two lift my legs up towards my head, in unison two creepy high voices scratch out “ _ one, two, THREE!”  _ and slap my ass in unison, hard as ever and painful as hell, I can’t help but cry out, and my teeth graze Fin’s cock when I do. He lets out a yelp, then pulls his dick back and slapping my face in unison with the ones spanking me, the pain swelling with heat beneath the blows.

“ _ Bad!”  _ Is what I  _ think _ it yells before shoving its dick back in. I try to suck carefully as I can, but it’s a bad angle and it’s dick is getting fat and swollen as I pleasure it ( _ like the others’ did _ ). I hear the count again, but on three nothing happens, and I release tension only to feel a third one slap my balls right before I’m spanked again. I groan loudly around the dick pumping past my lips, the pain pulls my core like a chain, I try and avoid grazing the one fucking my face, but gagging and the pain of repeated slaps to my ass and balls is exhausting. When I see its face though, the pain kind of dulls; it’s blissed out like it’s high as it fucks my face, a protrusion on its chin is dripping drool down on my shirt from its open mouth. And without really knowing why, I feel excitement twisting in me, anticipation that it’s going to come, and just asI realize with  _ horror _ what I’m feeling it blows its load into my mouth. I keep sucking, it really isn’t bad at all, warm thick musky milk that feels good on my besieged throat. 

I swallow it, vaguely conscious the spanking has stopped, and one of them is sliding it’s gross dick around my ass, stabbing for the hole like it’s blind. My mouth is full, and a part of my brain staring at the slimy reptile before me is disgusted it’s coming in  _ my _ mouth, but a primal part of me likes what comes out, and I’m flicking my tongue on the tip to coax more out. 

“Ahhh!” Right as Fin’s deflated shaft falls from my lips the one in the back stabs home and pain and a little pleasure make me cry out. Two of the others are holding my legs up with only one hand while they stroke themselves, I realize I could probably kick out of their grip. 

I’m going to. 

I’m going to kick out, then kick the other one in the head, use my weight to crush the littler one fucking me. I’m going to kick out, after all it is a smaller one, but it’s dick is bigger and swelling up, it feels so different from Waz, slippery and hot, I can feel it throbbing as the thing humps furiously into me, shouting “ _ pusssyyy _ ” into my face. I’m not aware I’ve lifted my head up and am just watching it, entranced by the feeling of its bestial cock sliding in and out of me and making my hole tingle so incredibly. I’m going to do… something.

My head is yanked back then, and I can’t even see which one is forcing its dick on me, I just feel it’s hands on my damp shirt as it leans over and starts humping right down my throat.  _ At least it’s a better angle. “Faaacce pussy”  _ it screeches. Very clearly it occurs to me I  _ wanted _ to watch the nasty Little one fuck me some more, to watch its big cock swell up with semen to pour into me.  _ What the fuck? _ I have to let the thought go and concentrate on breathing, and using my tongue to guide this dick away from my molars, which is hard to do with its fevered facefucking. It’s cock isn’t as offensive as the last one, and I wonder if they all taste different. 

Whenever the face fucker pulls back from my mouth I breathe, and a with every breath I moan a little, the Little one’s dick is real thick now, stretching me near as much as Waz did as it pounds into me with surprising force for its size. My shoulders and arms hurt underneath my back, and I try and get in a better position but I’m not quite able to. I can’t see anything but a tight little pink asshole beneath a vestigial tail; another one starts urinating on me as I'm spit-roasted, I hear it’s maniacal laugh and feel the hot stream splash on my crotch to the irritated protests of the Little Fucker. It doesn’t stop fucking me though, and I feel the piss dripping down around my hole as his shaft pumps it into me, before the stream lazily sways up over my belly and chest, soiling the rest of my shirt. Far from irritated, the gremlin fucking my throat giggles and leans back off me, holding my throat with its hands as piss rains down on its swelling shaft pumping into my mouth. Urine coats it with every thrust and the bitter sharpness pervades my mouth and throat as it humps in, laughing like mad and pressing on my neck with its fingers. 

The taste is foul but I don’t stop sucking, and I feel the ones holding my legs up start to slap my ass again, shouting at each other what I think is “ _ dirty _ ” and “ _ slut _ ” but their little voices are so weird and there’s so much noise from the porn playing I can’t tell.  _ I was a virgin this morning.  _ A horny, desperate virgin who jerked off to the most perverted pornography, and now here I am being used and humiliated by these nasty little creatures. It’s all so fucked - maybe I made them somehow. _ This is what I deserve.  _ I wanted to be treated like nothing and these things showed up, and I know they really don’t give a damn about me, they just want to use me and amuse themselves by torturing and humiliating me.  _ This is what I deserve. This is what I get for being a perverted little faggot. _

I come as hard as I ever have in my life, my poor dick pressing into the piss-wet remnants of my pants spurts so forcefully it hurts, I moan deep inside, unable to contain it, and the noise vibrates around the slimy thing spearing my mouth. My whole body tightens up, shaking as I shoot again and again as the oblivious creatures continue to assault my holes, and then I feel the swollen cock in my throat bury deep and vibrate as it unloads into my belly. My whole body tingles with the energy of my pent up arousal, I feel like I’m glowing, the warm slick member plowing into my ass pressing my own pent up orgasm out of me forcibly it seems. Only slowly does the glow subside, as the one on my face pulls out, letting the last spurts of its thick horrid cum ( _ is it? _ ) splatter onto my face and open mouth, I swallow without thinking. 

My body aches all over, my hands crushed awkwardly beneath the small of my back are numb and my shoulders hurt like crazy, and the pain is quickly cutting through the physical pleasure from my spent erection. I try to roll onto my side, and get halfway there, but the other two are still holding my legs up as Little Fucker pounds me mercilessly, the soreness of my hole making the pleasure I felt a distant memory as the little creature’s cock swells and stretches me. I try to shift to a more comfortable position half twisted on the floor, the coolness of the air conditioning only making things worse with my soaked clothing and the puddle of monster piss I’m squirming in. As I shift I realize my bonds have come loose somehow, and I move my arms back and forth to shuffle off the offending cord, the beasts holding my legs seem entranced watching Little Fucker’s swelling cock sliding in and out of me with guttural grunts. 

I’m able to finally lay back and massage my wrists where the cords bound them, I look down without a thought in my head and watch the heavy-lidded exophthalmic eyes as the creature gruffly moans out “ _ cuuuuummmmmm _ ” and starts to unload inside me. It’s the strangest feeling, there’s so much I can actually feel it spilling into me and the shaft stretching me slowly shrink as it comes deep inside, and I just let my brain focus on that feeling. If you looked at me right now I probably look like I’m some high as fuck whore, my mouth hanging open stupidly as cum and piss drip down my face and little monsters manhandle my legs while another one fucks its seed into me. 

None of us, including me, seem to care my hands are free, I don’t care about anything really, now I’m not in extreme discomfort and worried about my hands falling off, I just take in what’s happening. I do know I’m feeling gross, full, and recognize that I’ve been taking a lot of cum all at once on some level, but I also know that there are at least three little beasts who haven’t had their way with me yet. I hear clattering from upstairs, and I wonder vaguely if there are even more of them, I have no idea if this is all of them. I don’t even know what time it is. 

Looking up at the ceiling as though I can see through it I notice one standing idly on the edge of the bed, looking down at me with its face in shadow, the tip of its cock dripping urine. It hops down right onto my chest, knocking the air from my weary lungs as panic grips me when I think I feel those talons curling into me. I let out a little high pitched scream, but there’s no blood, no tearing - just jeering laughter at my terrified noises. It stands a moment on my chest, I notice the red spackled ridges around its eye sockets - the one who licked my ass and shoved me on Waz’s cock before, and I guess it was the one pissing on us when I was getting fucked ( _ for the second time in my life _ ). I think it’s going to do the same as the last one and make me suck it, but instead it straddles my chest and shoves its (nonexistent) ass in my face - and for a brief second my horrified mind pierces the fog with the thought it wants to shit on me. But then it says in that low rumbling rasp, “ _ liiiiiiick mmmeee _ ” pulling my face up towards the puckering pink hole. This idea is still horrifying, it’s a monster ( _ gremlin _ ) after all, and I brace my hands on its pebbly thighs to push my head away.

“ _ Baad Boy! _ ” I see a shadow move and then Red-Eye is reaching out and slaps my balls with all its strength, making me yell out loud, which is met with much snickering. The pain is so intense, my whole body squirms to try and escape it but my wrists are pulled away by hideously long, unreasonably strong hands of unseen creatures. Red-Eye slaps my sack again, and again, the pain is blinding, white hot at the edges of my vision and washing over my shaking body. A fear that had fled fills me anew, brought into focus by all the sharp talons at the tip of whiplike arms that hold me with impossible strength. “ _ Bad Boy! _ ” others are joining in now, spanking my ass as another kicks my side in a jumbled chorus of pain, my eyes are streaming tears as my core twists in the agony stretching up from my balls.  _ If I cease to amuse them... _ horrid visions of claws ripping through my cheeks, my belly, fill my disheveled mind.

_ At least it’s clean, and soft. _ I feel the strength leave my body as Red-Eye forces my face into its ass, “ _ liiick me! _ ” it shouts - chants of “ _ lick lick lick _ ” rise up in that mean, manic glee. I stick my tongue out, the muscle is soft and the flesh is tangy but not even the worst thing I’ve tasted today, but maybe the most humiliating, and the beast starts to grind its ass into my face to a swell of mad laughter. It starts making these guttural noises of pleasure as I stick my tongue out in the most embarrassing and disgusting act I’ve ever done, licking its ass as it rubs my face in. 

I lick and caress its asshole, grateful for the relief from the pain in my balls, and I register that even the spanking has stopped. I can’t see anything beyond Red-Eye’s arched back, but feel my legs - still held up in the air - handed off as another beast takes hold of my calves, and soon I feel my sore hole stuffed with its slippery, hot dick. It starts to chant as it frantically humps into me, “ _ Take it, take it, bitch boy, take it bitch!”  _ it sounds like a kid saying a dirty word it just learned. I twirl my tongue along the outside of his hole, then lap up and down along its warmth, just like it had earlier to me.  _ Was that the same one?  _ I let my mind just operate on automatic, and when one of them drags my free hand to its nasty cock I squeeze and stroke it, trying to just coordinate my physical actions and not even thinking about the noise or the fact that I’m a disgusting mess. 

The one fucking me comes, its cock shriveling like the others as it breeds me, my ass feels so full I can feel the semen pressing deeper in me - it hardly finishes before being shoved aside as another takes its place. This one puts my legs over its shoulders and I can feel its big ears pressing on my soaked pants, it’s cock is already really swollen. Eventually Red-Eye gets horned enough from riding my face that he shoves his swollen cock in my mouth and forces his load down my throat - or I suck it down, I’m not really sure. I feel fat, disgusting, I’ve lost count of how much has been shoved up my ass, and soon there’s yet another in my mouth, but with my hands free it’s easier to suck it off, even if the eager thing humps its pointy dick frantically. Eventually, I can’t keep the shadows along the edge of my vision away any more, part of me is terrified what will happen when I lose consciousness, but I can’t keep it at bay any longer. I pass out with two of the goofy fuckers trying to fit their cocks in my sloppy hole at the same time. 

***

I need to go to the bathroom. The need is pressing, urgent, my eyes snap open and I get up from the floor unimpeded, rushing to the long narrow bathroom off my bedroom and shut the door before turning on the light - an old habit from Waz’s reaction to the light. The sound I make as my innards contract might make me laugh if it wasn’t so horrible and coming from my body, and I just stay there for a good twenty minutes, feeling myself out as my body rejects the foreign cum. I’m sore in a lot of places but not cut up - when I passed out they had fun with markers it seems, all kinds of shit is written all over me:  _ cum hole _ on my forehead with an arrow,  _ pussy  _ written over my ass,  _ Waz’s BITCH  _ in huge letters across my chest. My belly is full, not as full as it felt earlier, but swollen a bit.  _ With all their cum. _ The thought makes me gag, but I’m too physically exhausted to toss up right now.

Only slowly do I even start to try and think of a plan. There’s not a clock in here and I didn’t wear a watch so I have no idea what time it is, I’m not sure where my phone is either.  _ I need to warn mom, if she isn’t already… _ this makes my heart race. If they’re anything like Waz, and it’s daylight, I might be able to get to a window and sunlight - that’s supposed to kill them. Something clatters on the floor upstairs over the bathroom - it must be loud because sound doesn’t carry much between floors. I yank the door to the bathroom open, I didn’t notice any gremlins when I got up before but I wasn’t really conscious, but there aren’t any in my room now, just a puddle on the floor and porn still playing on loop on my computer. I’m still in my piss-damp school clothes, the ass torn out of them, but there’s no time to change. I turn off the porn and rush out to the basement den, it's mostly dark and there’s more porn playing on the big TV, but I can’t make out any lantern-eyed creatures.  _ The door. _ The heavy sun-blocking curtains are in front of the big sliding glass doors, and I run over to pull them aside - but the handles have a chain around them and the sky outside is dark, my heart sinks - there’s a note scrawled on the door in childlike writing:  _ Gone Shopping _ . Then I hear another thump upstairs.  _ Mom. _

A couple monsters are sleeping on the couch but I don’t pay attention, I just race by them and take the stairs up two at a time and throw open the door to the living room. Our house is new, and my mom likes to keep things tidy as a pottery Barn ad, but shit’s turned over everywhere, chairs are on their backs, the bar door has been ripped off and half-full liquor bottles are sitting out. I hear music and smell something weird so I rush unthinking around the corner to the kitchen. There’s four of them here, one of them (Red-Eye) I can recognize, beer cans sit out and they’re eating charred pizza, one of them throwing it as much as eating it, their hysterical laughter feels slower, maybe slowed by the booze. 

Red-Eye sees me and his eyes go wide, the others do too. He stands from where he’s crouched on the counter and gives me an evil grin, “ _ Timmmy Hungry?” _ he thrusts his half hard cock out at me. Another jumps off the counter and starts skittering towards me.

“Fuck no, never!” I don’t know why I yell, I turn and run towards the living room, through it towards the front door and I’m near it when I hear the laughter drifting down the stairs. From her room.  _ Fuck.  _ I stop cold and one of them runs right past me, tripping on a rug and falling flat on its face, another I don’t know leaps and grabs my leg but I punch it hard and it loses its grip. The kick I give it sends it flying into a side table, but I’m not waiting around to see how it fares, I run up to her room, the third floor is her suite, and burst through the door. 

There have to be ten of them in there, rock music blasts from her radio that normally carries the morning news - and she’s on the bed tied down spread eagle, gremlins all around her, one fucking away at her pussy (as another licks, I think), others are licking at her tits, another rubbing its cock on her cheeck where she’s gagged. Everything freezes except the one fucking her, and maybe it’s adrenaline clearing my mind but in a split second I take in several key facts: I don’t recognize these beasts, though it is dark, there’s a light on; Waz definitely isn’t here; there are pills spilled out on the side table from an orange bottle; booze is being passed around - they all look pissed at me. And mom looks like she’s completely out of it, her eyes rolling up in her head, as weird moans slip around her gag - I think it's her bunched-up panties. In a flash they move like a wave towards me, and I need to run ( _ I’ll bring help _ ) I turn and slam the door, using the handrails in the narrow stairwell to jump and kick a gremlin who chased me up, sending it too flying. 

_ I need to get help _ . I’m already planning to shatter the sliding doors, I should have from the start, but at the foot of the stair something lands on my back and throws me off balance and I tumble on my face. I start to push up but another two jump onto my back , gripping with their fingers and toes, it’s too heavy but I try and push up - and there’s Red-Eye right in front of me. “ _ Bad Timmy! _ ” he slaps me across the jaw so hard I lose my strength and fall back to the floor. I’ve taken too many hits to the head today. As I lay there I see the front door open, and there’s Waz with another pack of them, giggling and hooting, a big black bag over his shoulder. The gremlins pour in around him with their own bags, seven or eight more I think,  _ so many! _ As he strolls up to me with that wicked look - when he’s not smiling his extruded jaw kind of makes him look like a wise old man, and he looks like a disappointed one now. 

“ _ Stayyy. Timmeee.”  _ His voice sounds… sad? I can’t tell what they sound like - he’s the only one who seems to understand what it’s saying, or maybe the Red-Eye one does. If I had any hope it quickly fades as I try and gauge the pairs of feet that fill my vision, the things are all around me, on top of me, giggling like mad. I can’t help her, I can’t help anyone, I’m too weak, I give in too easily. Waz drops his bag, it clatters loudly and startles me as spray paint cans roll out onto the polished stone floor, gleefully scooped up by the mad army. I see a lot of them rush down the basement steps and I feel Waz’s hand pull me up by the hair and something is shoved over my mouth and nose that makes everything fuzzy, I guess I’m losing consciousness and god knows how many brain cells again, and I want to tell them they don’t need to - I give up - but the darkness comes back.

***

My neck feels tight. There’s fumes and laughing. Sounds of a sitcom and rough sex form the undertone to a host of screeching, gravelly creatures, the smell of pizza and popcorn is loud in my head, something is saying something. 

“ _ Wakey wakeyyy _ ” I think is what it says. I don’t want to, I can’t really move, and I don’t know what horror they have in store for my punishment. Then it slaps my face and the blow snaps my mind to focus… sort of. I’m looking out the big sliding door windows, but they’re not right, only half glass… outside I see a dozen little creatures emerge from the garage, which glows with an eerie orange light. But they don’t come in, they scamper out into the bushes, speckled green flesh camouflaging them in the suburban foliage.

And I see the sliding glass doors are being spray painted.  _ Black.  _ The fumes are thick in the air and my head is foggy, but I try to get my eyes to focus, it’s Red-Eye who slapped me awake ( _ I guess it can use word _ s). He’s got this square glass bottle with a black label - I don’t really know booze, I don’t drink, but it’s brown. He pushes the bottle to my lips and whatever it is, it’s sweet and scorches my throat on the way down, making me cough and a roomful of adolescent monsters jeer at my weak constitution as Red-Eye takes a swig without issue. Between the fumes and the booze my head never really settles down, I’m stuck in a thick fog. 

I try to lift my head a little more but it makes my crotch hurt, and green shadows are wracked with nasty laughter as I try and move my head and feel a stab of pain again. “Ah!” My head and crotch are connected, and the thought makes me giggle like the dumb little dragon people. I breathe, slowly through my nose to try and filter the chemical-stuffed air, I let my eyes swim until they focus a bit on that lower half of the window where I see my reflection in the unpainted glass. The doors are to the side of the living area, and I realize I’m kind of bent over the low coffee table that sits between the sofa and the big TV, there’s something… it’s a collar, around my neck, and a piece of white rope is tied to it, and I guess the other end is tied to my balls, running along the underside of the table. I know this is from one of my favorite porn scenes. I can move my legs, but my arms are tied together beneath the table, and as they realize I’m awake a dozen pairs of yellow-red eyes turn towards me. They haven’t killed me, or even cut me up, but there’s nothing that makes think they might not at any moment.

It’s a hard thing to take in over a dozen monsters when you’re half high and maybe concussed. One with fat Lips has lipstick on and is putting it on another with no lips (or those thin reptile ones), another is wearing a t-shirt of mine, somewhere a creature’s smoking a cigarette. Waz is on the home gym, building his bizarre muscles; one I don’t recognize starts up the elliptical and is soon thrown from it to the amusement of the room. Cartoon Network is blaring to my left on the big TV, and to my right a bunch of them are crammed on the couch eating popcorn like kids (if they didn’t have half erect cocks out), I don’t want to turn my head but I think two are jerking each other off, one is wearing a bra. 

_ Chaos. _

I’ve had a hundred fantasies of being tied up, helpless, with a bunch of guys - jerked off to videos of it. But that was just a fantasy, I never felt truly helpless like I do now, and it’s terrifying in the strangest way. It’s like when I get on a plane, and I start thinking every bump in the air or grind of a gear is going to be the precursor to crashing out of the sky, and then I remind myself:  _ there’s nothing you can do, it’s just going to happen.  _ I feel warm and light all over, sweating and cool as I feel like I might loose control of my limbs, even though I don’t have any now. Control, I mean. 

Piss erupts from one of the things on the leather sofa, spraying over the white rug beneath the table and over my naked back (I realize I’m naked except for my black dress socks) it laughs hysterically but the others are too engulfed in cartoons to notice. Red-Eye presses his cock to my lips and they open, or I open them, I’m not sure which. Something behind me spreads my asscheeks with long reptilian fingers and begins to lap at my hole, it feels good so I moan around the slippery cock in my mouth I realize I’m sucking. I realize this because I’m bobbing my head, which pulls the rope and squeezes my balls, with a gentle rhythmic pain that’s… weirdly nice, more like a pressure than pain, and pushes the fog away a little. 

The texture and taste of alien cock fill my senses as piss pours over my head, it’s coppery and sharp, slick little veins throbbing as I curl my tongue around the shaft. I moan as the tongue lapping at my hole probes inward, pushing and pulling at my sensitive sphincter and then Red-Eye’s cock slips down the back of my throat. I squeeze my throat as I watch the fine little pebbles of its white belly flex as it humps it’s cock down my throat, I can’t stop moaning, even when the tongue is replaced by a fat little cock I can’t keep the noise of pleasure from slipping out. Something’s wrong with me, but I feel the gremlin behind me grip the sides of the coffee table as it starts to pound into me and I can’t think of what it is that’s wrong. The noises of sex attract some of the others, in my blurry peripheral vision I see slick pinkish shafts elongate from the pouches of flesh between their legs. 

Red-Eye is pounding my face, gripping my head as his leathery hips slam into my lips, pressed tight to his cock, I’m guiding its thickened girth down my throat with my tongue, the slippery feeling fascinates my mind. “” _ Yeaahhhhhh _ ” he breathes out, and then his shaft spasms and cum starts spilling down my throat as he holds his dick deep, and some fucked up part of me wishes I could taste it. My little torturer obliges, leaning back to let his cock drain into my mouth, and I moan again as I swallow, the hot rod slipping over my hole feels incredible. It’s disgusting, all of it, but my body isn’t mine anymore, it’s… fuck I’m all fucked up right now. 

Lips walks over as Red-Eye falls back spent on the piss-yellowed rug, his strange oversized bumpy lips look comically red, like a clown’s makeup, and he bats his eyes at me.  _ Transgremlin _ ? I’m not prepared for much of anything, but I’m still shocked when it goes to its knees, yanking my head into a kiss, making cartoony smooching noises that makes the others cackle and jeer. Its tongue is warm and muscular, its spit foul and overpoweringly tangy as it shoves its tongue into my mouth, my jaw is too sore to fight back though, and its hands caress my cheeks in something like sensuality.  _ Disgusting _ .

Despite the pleasure in my ass I try to gather my mind, I try pull my wrists apart, but I can’t see them and they’re tied too tight to get any freedom. So I try to pull away from Lips’ kiss, but he just slides his long fingers behind my head and pulls me deeper into his comically loud smooching. The gremlin fucking me is panting loudly as it pistons its cock deep, and that familiar stretching sensation starts to build as its member swells with its load. I really like that feeling of stretching, the mix of pressure and tingling pleasure as the thousand nerve endings in my asshole are pressed tight against its sliding, slippery warmth is incredible. With a start, I realize I’m kissing Lips back, twirling my tongue around his (theirs?) as I moan from deep in my throat at the strange sensation of being stretched by the weird little thing humping me. Something is really wrong with me. 

Lips is suddenly pulled off me by a gremlin I don’t recognize, and amid the chaotic cackling and overloud television and porn somewhere, I hear a low huffing moan - and realize it’s me. I try to stop but it’s like a physical response to every thrust into my tingling ass, like there’s no room inside me to keep it contained. Lips laughs hysterically at being tossed aside as the one that shoved him takes a swig of that square liquor bottle, and then to my disgust bends down and forces my mouth open with its strong fingers, pressing its thin lips to mine as liquor and spit pour into my mouth. I want to spit but some stupid part of me instinctively worries about the white rug ( _ it’s stained already dumbass _ ) and I swallow instead as its tongue swirls into my mouth, its sharp little teeth gently grazing my abused lips. 

Some creature nearby shouts “ _ kissey kissey” _ over and over in that rough screeching voice, the liquor burns and fogs my mind but I notice Lips scrambling beneath the coffee table I’m tied down to.  _ What’s it doing? _ The one kissing (?) me leans back just as I feel Lips - I think - on its back beneath the table shove its erection into my bound hands. “ _ Pissey pissey”  _ the one in front of me says, and one chanting  _ kissey  _ then joins in “ _ pissey pissey!”  _ And all at once: I feel Lips humping his slippery dick into my grip ( _ why am I jerking him off? _ ); Lips’ namesake wrapping around my cock straining at the edge of the table, pebbly wet lips and tongue begin to softly suck my aching hardon; the cock of the liquor-kisser erupts in hot, acrid piss as it presses the thin tip of its cock into my mouth.  _ God no.  _ Its urine is horridly strong, hot and seemingly laced with booze, as it makes me fuzzier in the head. I gag reflexively as it fills my mouth, sputtering hot piss pour out the sides of my mouth in disgust, but it’s pressing deeper, filling my throat, I have to swallow or I’ll choke to death. 

_ This is what you wanted.  _

In my haze the thought is as clear as a bell; I've jerked off to this before, images and videos of guys tied down, used as a urinal, fucked mercilessly. I understand that everything that’s happened is something I’ve desired, and I wonder amid the pain and pleasure of this chaotic orgy if the creatures using me are something I’ve willed into existence somehow? The pisser steps back and I inhale through my nose, leaving my mouth hanging open as its piss pours in, I don’t resist anymore and even swallow a little on my own - it’s filling my head with lovely soft cotton, it’s taste is acrid but I’m not sure if I hate the smell like I thought. As pisser steps back I see Waz watching me with a genuine smile - such as one can have on such a vicious visage - and while my conscious brain shuts down I understand on an… emotional(?) level that I didn’t will this…  _ he did. _

The piss stream slows, one last spurt splashes on my face and I have to shut my eyes and look away from Waz, who held me transfixed. I give in to … sex, impulse, whatever, and start really stroking Lips’ slippery dick beneath me to return the favor of his fat lips sucking on my hardon, and I try to squeeze my sphincter on the little guy who’s still pounding me.  _ Impressive Endurance, _ I think stupidly. I am stupid, just a fucking dumb hole.  _ What? _ The piss is swirling in my gut, hot and uncomfortably full, but it's really getting to my head, and I feel so hot all over, my skin prickled with sweat - the one that fed me its piss is now jerking off furiously right in front of my face, so I leave my mouth hanging open for its load. I want it, even as full as I am, I want the milky taste and musky sweetness to cover the bitterness of its urine.

The one in front and the gremlin fucking me start shouting at each other, “ _ cum! _ ” in call and response, egging each other on:

_ “Cum!” _

_ “Cum!” _

_ “CUM!” _

_ “CUM!” _

_ “CUUMMMMMMMM!” _

It happens at almost the same time, the fucker pounds his swollen dick deep one last time and I feel it throb as it pours its fat load into my ass, and just as I feel the pulse of its cock on my hole the slippery dick in my face spurts onto my nose and outstretched tongue. The spurts keep coming, covering my face as I swallow hungrily at the steady flow, my ass filling up with pressure from the shrinking cock buried within it, pressing it to that next level of my gut. The sensation is incredible, a profound kind of fullness, a pressure in places I’m not used to feeling it - not from that direction, pushing up my ass and into me. As the cock in front is placed on my lips to fill my mouth, I can’t hold back any longer, and I moan with a cum filled mouth as I erupt into Lips’ hungry sucking… well, lips. I’m shaking all over in ecstasy, swallowing eagerly despite my swelling belly pressed to the table, my asshole is in heaven it feels so good gripping that shriveling member, tightening to keep its load in me. 

The air quivers around me as every sensing organ is pushed beyond capacity. I feel every inch of my flesh and parts of my innards I’ve never been conscious of as they grip and grapple with foreign fluids; my nostrils are singed with the sharpness of chemical spray paint that seeps into the liquor and headiness in my… head, yet I still detect that scent of decaying sweetness of half-dry piss; the noises of over-tuned electronics and the cacophony of gritty little voices saying half-formed words; the strange shaped gremlins in endless shades and shapes - similar yet distinct, constantly in motion, manic with energy… 

My consciousness, such as it is, moves from one thing to another, not ever really getting a grasp on any one feeling or thought, and my thoughts are a slurry of confused reactions that slip into a profound nothingness. My dick is hard even though I came, I register that, and I respond sloppily as new slippery pink dicks are shoved in my ass and mouth. My body is sore where it presses into the table, and when the loads drain into me I can feel my belly pressing into it. For a while after that, a big gremlin with a large belly takes me over, he’s got a belt, a beer, and a cigar in his mouth with a round masculine chin. It swigs its beer and burps, as its cock dangles near me - it's fatter than the others, doesn’t really narrow towards the end like theirs.  _ Daddy gremlin? Papa smurf? _ I giggle at my own thought, and Daddy brings that belt down hard on my ass, again and again, sharpening my mind through pain until I’m crying and begging him to stop. I think I said  _ “ _ I’ll be good” as the obnoxious creatures holler and hoot “ _ spank me!” _ all around. 

“ _ Open wide” _ Daddy screechs in a baritone (can you screech in baritone?) and pisses in my mouth, soaking my skin even more with its beer piss - I leave my mouth open idly, swallow a little. It’s when he ( _ Daddy - when did I start naming them?  _ The mind needs to sort out, I guess) climbs on top, heavy and thick as he is for a three foot monster, that I become really aware of how swollen I feel - every thrust makes me belch or huff a little as he stretches me wide. But the mad creatures are relentless, three line up in front of me, arms around each others shoulder as they piss in my face, I can hardly breathe with the constant streams and the weight on top - and it gets everywhere, I can feel it in my nose, in the back of my throat - piss tinged with alcohol.  _ The rug is going to be a fucking mess. _

It’s a stupid thought, maybe the last real one I have. When Daddy comes I really feel it, that pressure over my navel like a muscle stretching - I still push and squeeze and let it fill me, making a dumb guttural sound. I recognize Waz is near me, and somehow I find myself off the table and lying on my back with my belly protruding out, filled with monstrous piss and cum. Is it Waz that’s giving me whiskey? I can read the bottle from this angle, I choke but swallow, something jumps on my stomach and I belch and maybe wretch a little as they giggle and laugh, one shouts “ _ Piggy piggy! _ ” __

Soon they’re all giggling madly and shouting “ _ Piggy piggy!” _ and they’re right, I feel fat like that sow I saw at an uncle’s farm once. At some point they drag me away from the TV to the cool concrete, I slip on its smooth surface when I lean up to suck one of them. I’m used ceaselessly, even when its quiet one or two of them are toying with me; “ _ squeee piggy” _ as I’m spanked, I lick an ass for what feels like forever, I’m fucked over and over - and it feels good but I’m so gross and full too, maybe it doesn’t feel good. But when there’s a cock in my mouth or ass I still make some effort, even though I’m hardly able to keep it all in, the cum I mean. I tell myself it’s because I want to live, I don’t want them to hurt me, but there’s something more. I pass out a lot, and at one point I swear I see my mother on the stairs, laughing hysterically at me with her arm around Daddy or another fat one. She seems drunk, in a short skirt and a wet shirt stretched tight across her tits. 

“Disgusting!” She screeches almost in their octave. They keep shouting too, my head hurts. “Fat with their cum! You  _ are _ a little lazy  _ piggy _ ” - she shrieks in laughter when I feel so full I have to piss all over myself. I can’t focus and then she isn't’ there anymore and I don’t know if she ever was. My belly  _ is _ really big, stretched, I touch it and it doesn’t feel like a part of me, but I feel it when I breathe. They pass out, or I do, I wake up and I’ve expelled a bunch of cum - only cum.  _ That’s all that’s in me now.  _

It’s a real mess.

It doesn’t matter.

I don’t matter. 

Nothing matters.


End file.
